Prologue/Nail
Prologue It felt like another Friday morning for Nail, waking up at 2:00 PM in the middle of the day in his apartment because of a doorbell. I swear, sometimes I want to literally tear that thing off ''thought Nail as he was just getting up and walking towards the door, all dreary in his nightclothes simply wobbling back and forth trying to reach for the doorknob. Once he managed to open the door, he quizzically looked at the two men, who wore entire black outfits. They had stern looks on their faces with these weird sunglasses even though it was daytime. "Hello Mr......Rajeet....." one of the men in black tried to say as he pulled out a file trying to look for his name. "Just Nail." the other man responded. "Ah! Yes, Hello Mr. Nail. May we come in?" Nail stared at the two men for a few moments before finally asking "Are you two Jehova's Witnesses?" The two men just simply looked at each other for a moment, then awkwardly looked back at Nail. "....No" "Okay, good! You guys can come in." the Indian man said as he opened the door for the two. "Sorry, I didn't have time to clean up the place. Wasn't expecting visitors....How 'bout a drink? Any of you guys want a beer?" "No thank you Mr. Nail, we're here for more important matters." One of the agents said, quickly handing the document that he held over to Nail. "We're recruiters for a special XCOM project, Project Rebirth. We have been searching for people who seemed to have possessed 'The Gift' and, lucky for you Mr. Nail, you're one of them." The other agent said. Nail was listening to the agent as his eyes were glued to the insides of the document, they managed to get not just his full name, but his age, blood type, family member's name etc. "What do you mean by 'The Gift'? " Nail asked. "Your a Psionic, someone who possesses incredible power, and if you join this project we'd like to help you harness this ability." Nail flipped the document page and found the page where it mentioned Psionics, from what Nail's reading, it looked like he was some kind of powerful psychic that could lift things up and mess with people's minds. ''That sounds fun.....wait..come to think of it, I think i remember these people. "Wait, isn't XCOM this alien fighting unit that was made during a war..that already ended?" Nail asked. "Correct Mr. Nail however, we have major concerns that another war will be brewing up, and for that reason we need more people on the effort." Nail paused for a moment, thinking about the situation. Suddenly he realized this might have been what he needed in his life, a purpose. Not just to sit around, get drunk, and do nothing, but to finally be of use in some way or another. Well, I got nothing better to do. "Allright then....sure....when do we start?" Nail asked, a smile slightly breaking out on his face. With that answer, both agents smiled as well. "Now." One of the agents said "Quickly Mr. Nail, pack you bags, we're heading out." Category:Prologue